Starlight, Starbright
by Vyse
Summary: A digicouple finds love by the stars.


Starlight, Starbright- By Her Royal Weirdness  
  
Authors Note: My first Digific, be kind!  
  
Later Authors Note: Yes, this was my first digific. Yes, it was. The kissing scence gets kinda graphic...no sex, though.  
  
Mimi stared up at the Digiworld night sky. So many stars...was their world just a star from here? She looked back at the camp they had set up for the night, to make sure no one was following here. She wouldn't mind terribly if anyone joined her, but now she wanted to be alone. She took off her hat and set it on the ground, then quickly dusted it off and placed it on her lap, making sure that there was no excess dirt.   
  
"Mimi, what are you doing up this late at night?" a voice spoke up behind her. Mimi yelled out in surprise and whirled around and saw Izzy staring at her, unfazed.   
  
"Nothing. Just...thinking." Mimi said with a sigh.   
  
"Are you ok? You sound depressed." Izzy said, taking a seat next to her.   
  
"I'm just wondering if we'll ever get home. If we'll be stuck here forever, never seeing our families or stay here and-" Mimi stopped there, not wanting to continue.   
  
"Well, personally, I'm relived to be in the Digiworld. With all the troubles of the real world and home and my parents and-" Izzy stopped, realizing that he might of said a little too much there.   
  
"Troubles?" Mimi asked, curious.   
  
"Uh...nothing. Forget I said anything." Izzy mutterd quickly, trying to cover up what he said before.   
  
"Uh, ok..." Mimi said, confused.   
  
"You know, if you look closley at the stars, you can see constellations." Izzy said, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"I didn't know there's Earth constellations in the Digisky." Mimi said, craning her neck upward.   
  
"There aren't any. I spot my own." Izzy responded, feeling a bit foolish.   
  
"Really? Where?" Mimi said, genuinely interested.   
  
"Well, right over is a spear. And over there is a hawk. And right over there..." Izzy said, pointing with his finger, "Is a heart."   
  
"Where? I see the spear and the hawk, but I can't see the heart." Mimi complained.   
  
"It's right there." Izzy said, jabbing his finger in the same place he had before.   
  
"I still don't see it!" Mimi complained farther. Izzy sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here." Izzy grabbed Mimi's hands and wrapped his around hers. Then he brought then to the heart, and traced them around the heart. Then he let go. They looked deep into each other eyes for a moment.   
  
"That heart thing...it's...really..pretty." Mimi finally said, breaking the silence spell._ Yeah, real intelligent comment, Mimi, _Mimi scolded herself mentally. _Hold it. Why do I care? It's not like I like Izzy or anything. But he is kinda cute...wait. What am I saying!? _Mimi snapped back into the real world.   
  
"Uh..yeah." Izzy responded, shifting from one foot to another. _Oh, real intelligent comment, Izzy, _he scolded himself mentally. _Really a respectful thing to say. Wait a minute. Why do I even care? It's not like I like Mimi or anything. But she is kinda cute...wait. What am I saying?! _Izzy also snapped back to the real world.  
  
"So...I guess we should get back to camp." Mimi said, breaking the period of silence that followed after the first one.   
  
"Yeah." Izzy said. But not one of them moved.   
  
"Um, shouldn't we be moving?" Mimi asked, nearing Izzy.   
  
"I, uh, g-guess so." Izzy said, stuttering a little and moving toward Mimi.   
  
"Well, we are moving." Mimi said, very close to Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, but in the wrong direction." Izzy said, shorting the distance between him and Mimi.   
  
"Who said we were going in the wrong direction?" Mimi said. She grazed her lips against Izzy's, he pressed his against hers and slid his tounge into his mouth. She did the same and circled the inner rim of his mouth with her tounge, he went in deeper with his, then curled his tounge upward and scraped the roof of her mouth. She placed her tounge under his and sligtly carressed his. He gripped her left and right sides and his hands slowley travled down her body, until they reached her hips, which at this point Mimi pushed him away.   
  
"Stop. Nuh-uh. Getting too far there." Mimi said, taking her hand off his chest. Izzy blushed and stepped back from Mimi.   
  
"Uh, sorry about that." Izzy said, looking away from Mimi.   
  
"Don't be. I, um, kinda liked that." Mimi said, blushing.   
  
"Hold it. Why am I apoligizing? You kissed me first." Izzy said, rasing a eyebrow at her. Mimi smiled.   
  
"But you tounged me first." Mimi said, still smiling.   
  
"Do you want to go back to camp yet?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Mmmm....nah." Mimi pressed her lips against his, and they continued kissing until a certain someone came and broke the mood.  
  
  
End!  
  
Yeah, I know, CRAPPY ending. Don't tell me. If you want to know who broke the mood, guess for yourself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
